


the war nurse by your side

by LullabyStump



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Stuff, F/M, Hydra, Kidnapping, Steve is a good friend, also hydra kinda playing match maker, also: freezing a normal human being is not healthy, and he is a big softie, because it is my trash and i like it that way, bucky is desperate for comfort, but i want everyone happy at then end, but more sinister, freezing of people, i'm not a doctor y'all, inaccurate description of falling in love, inaccurate medical treatment stuff, obsessive protection, possible mary-sue, stockholm syndrom-ish, that in itself deserves a tag, these will be added as i am writing the story, time travel - ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyStump/pseuds/LullabyStump
Summary: She was just a simple war nurse out of time.// Dorothy felt cold. It was the first thing she realized about her situation. Her limbs ached with pinpricks of icy needles. Her joints creaked with the slightest of movements.She groaned. She knew winter was tough and that the tents did not really keep the cold out, but she never experienced such a deep set cold. Did she kick off her blanket during the night?





	1. Out of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Suh dude, first Captain America themed fanfiction.  
> Also English is my second language, please correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> This is kind of my fantasy barfed into a document. I've been thinking about this  
> for weeks. And it is finally alive!

Dorothy felt cold. It was the first thing she realized about her situation. Her limbs ached with pinpricks of icy needles. Her joints creaked with the slightest of movements.  
She groaned. She knew winter was tough and that the tents did not really keep the cold out, but she never experienced such a deep set cold. Did she kick off her blanket during the night?

Sluggishly she blinked at the artificial light. She scrunched her nose. Since when did they have lights in the sleeping tents? Slowly her eyes got accustomed to the light and when she stared up at a concrete ceiling confusion manifested in her frozen body.  
What?

She tried turning her head to see where she was. This was not the camp she fell asleep in. Did they move the 107th? But why did they not wake her?  
Her eyes wandered over more concrete and came to stop on a gurney. It was propped up at an angle and was next to her… bed?

She moved her fingers and they scratched over some hard fabric. This did not feel like the fabric she fell asleep on.  
She eyed the gurney and realized that it was not empty. Someone was on it. And it looked like they were strapped to it. 

Dorothy scrunched her nose again and took a deep breath into her frozen lungs. Why was she so cold?  
She kept moving her fingers against the fabric in search for warmth and her body slowly started to shake. She tried to keep her teeth from clacking against each other – to no avail. The cold finally registered fully in her brain and her body reacted.

Dorothy groaned. This was really uncomfortable.  
She heard shuffling, but she paid it no mind, she was to busy warming up and trying to ignore the ice that had her in its grip. She closed her eyes and tried – and failed – to close in on herself. To make herself a small heat package, but she was too cold. And there was not enough warmth surrounding her. 

The shuffling grew a little louder as if someone tried to turn underneath a blanket. A blanket sounded nice. Dorothy let her eyes wander to the gurney again and found that the someone strapped onto it stared at her.  
Icy blue eyes just as cold as she felt. Shaggy brown hair framing a chiseled face. Light stubble around a mouth set into a straight line. A man.  
Dorothy stared back. She did not know what to do. She did not trust her body to move, nor did she trust her voice to function.

So she stared. 

She felt as if she was being rude, but he just stared as blatantly. But she still felt as if it was not right. So she let her eyes wander. Over the metal arm – how curious, his body profile. He looked well build. 

He wore black. A black vest since his arm was free, army-issued black pants and boots. He looked dangerous. 

“Ahhh Miss Boggs, I see you've met the Asset already?” A highly accented voice – German – startled her out of her musings and her muscles protested as she sat up. She bit her tongue to keep the pained gasp hidden.  
“It is nice to see that your frozen state did not seem to affect you all to much. Granted it took you almost four times as long to get out of the unconsciousness than the Asset.” The man stepped into her field of vision. He looked like the friendly grandpa type, despite his lab coat.  
“My name is Arnim Zola. Nice to make your acquaintance.” He nodded to her before he grabbed her wrist and wrapped a blood pressure monitor around her arm.

Dorothy did not feel the strength to pull her arm away. She tried to discreetly clear her throat before she opened her mouth.  
“Wh-where am, am I?” She stumbled over the words, her tongue felt as if it was frozen to the roof of her mouth.  
“You are at the Hydra base. Shocker, isn’t it?” Zola smiled at her and suddenly he did not look like a grandpa. His eyes had darkened behind his glasses and the grip on her wrist tightened. He looked sinister.

The shock manifested deep in her gut. Her thawing stomach clenched. Hydra…? She bit her tongue and tried to keep her breathing under control. This was not good.

-

Zola had called for a pair of security? Soldiers? Dorothy did not know, but they brought her quite brutishly to a flat-type of room. A room with a bed, a table, heater and chair that connected to a second room with a tiny shower, toilet and sink. It looked clean, but Dorothy still shuddered at the though of undressing in there.  
She still wore her nurse uniform that she worked in at 107th. It had been damp and did not help her at keeping warm.  
But the room was a little warmer than the laboratory she had woken up in.

The men had unceremoniously dumped her into the room and she had stumbled to the floor. Her legs had felt as if they were asleep. But now, a few hours later, her body felt somewhat awake and thawed out. She had turned on the tiny heater and the piping banged as it worked. 

Dorothy had curled up against it and savored the heat it provided. During the hour or two she stayed against it her uniform had dried. She felt somewhat alive again. And while she focused on getting warm she tried to ignore the fact that she was at a Hydra facility. What would they want with her? How did they capture her? What was happening?

Dorothy migrated to the bed. The mattress was hard like a plank of wood and the blanket and pillow provided looked thin. She was happy she had the heater to keep her warm.  
She took off her apron and folded it neatly. She laid it on the small table before she sat down on the bed. The metal frame creaked dangerously.  
She sighed. So far she had been able to keep her composure and not think about what was happening, but she was not so sure if she was able to continue keeping up her facade if she laid down to rest.  
She was not even sure if it was save.


	2. Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on normal human gets frozen is memory distortion, I guess.  
> Also the Hydra as match maker part will be explained, whoop di doodles.

Dorothy must have fallen asleep at some point of her paranoid Not-Thinking-About it because when she woke up she felt as if a long time had passed. The lights were dimmed in some kind of sick imitation of a daylight cycle. She felt as if it was morning. Maybe the dimmed lights worked. 

She wiggled her toes and slowly stretched her legs from the tight ball she had wound herself in. The thin blanket fell from her form and slid to the ground. She sighed and sat up. Dorothy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up.  
She had slept in her dress and it had crumpled up a bit, but honestly she could not care less.

Dorothy almost got a heart attack when she found the dark form sitting on the chair in the room with her. He was turned to her and she could see his rigged posture. It was the man she had seen on the gurney.  
On the table on top of her apron was a small first aid kit. His flesh hand was lying on top of it as he watched her every move like a hawk. 

She pressed against the wall the bed was standing against and watched him almost just as intensely. Fear crept up her spine and she was battling her fight-or-fight instinct. She gulped. What was he doing here?

The icy blue eyes were drilling into hers as his jaw was clenching and unclenching. It was quiet and only Dorothy’s hectic breath. They stared and stared and stared and she felt as if he was sizing her up. She was sure he was able to snap her in half with two fingers.

The seconds stretched into minutes and Dorothy started to loosen up a bit. She realized he would probably do nothing to her and she started to sit up properly on the bed. She could see he was watching every single move.

“Can I help you?” She asked keeping her voice quiet and tried to be as nonthreatening as possible. She laid her hands in her lap and smoothed down the skirt of her dress over her knees.  
At first she thought he would probably stare at her some more, but he opened his mouth and said:  
“They said you’ll patch me up.” His voice was rough as if he rarely used it and it was no more than a grumble. She barely understood what he said.  
“Patch you-? Are you hurt?” She asked and he nodded swiftly. 

Dorothy gave him a quick once over when she realized that his flesh arm that was dressed in the same black material as his vest it seemed was stained darker. She had almost not seen the bullet hole in the fabric.  
“They said you’ll patch me up.” He repeated at her hesitation. She looked up at him and she saw the pain he was in.  
There was sweat on his temples that she barely saw through the curtain of hair. She saw his pursed lip. She saw the fingers of his metal arm clench and unclench as if he tried to distract himself.

Dorothy slowly stood up and walked the few steps to the table. The man lifted his hand from the kit and she took it. Her movements were slow. She did not want to startle the man who could kill her in a second. He was on edge and so was she. 

“Are you uhm capable to take of your, your top?” She said as she opened the kit. It looked very well stocked despite its size.  
While she looked through the contents of the kit the man took of his shirt. She tried not to watch him, but he was all hard muscle that moved beneath his skin. She saw how on edge he was then. Muscles coiled up and ready to defend… or kill.

She found a tiny bottle of disinfectant and rubbed it on her hands and lower arm. She wished she had gloves.  
“Do you know if the bullet is still in?” She asked as she tried to not look at the gruesome scar that covered the tissue that connected the metal arm with the man. She wondered for a split second what happened. 

“It’s not.” He grunted and Dorothy nodded. She examined it and found that the bullet went through clean. It looked like it did not injure any muscles, so she started to prepare the tools she would need to stitch up the wound.  
“I’m going to give you stitches, four on each side, is that okay?” She looked up at him and he stared back, confused. But then he nodded and Dorothy continued.  
“I’m Dorothy.” she said while fiddling the thread into the needle.  
And when she started to sew the wound close, silence fell over the room.

-

“The Asset and the Mate have made contact and seem to be non-hostile towards each other.”  
“Very good. Freeze them both and wait until we have a new target.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Let’s see how fast we can make them dependent on each other.”

-

It was cold. Dorothy felt as if she had fallen asleep in the garden on the bench again. It felt as if it was winter already. Was it not just fall? Her hair had fallen into her face and obscured her blurry vision even more.  
She sighed and wanted to lift her arm to brush the strand away, but her body did not listen. Her joints groaned, but did not move one bit.

Dorothy sighed again and closed her eyes. Why was she so cold? What had happened? What… had happened? The last thing she could remember was… falling asleep? There was that man. He had a metal arm? What?  
Her brain felt slow.

It was so cold.  
Dorothy tried to fold in on herself, tried to warm up, but how can you warm yourself when you are so so cold?  
She heard a grunt and it took her a while to realize that it was not her. It was deep and harsh and male.

Dorothy opened her eyes. Her vision somewhat clearer and she could make out a gurney. A dark lump was moving on it and her brain took some time to define the lump as human. A huge human, male. 

“Wha-” she croaked and started wiggling her toes in her shoes. The friction of her nylons against the lining of the shoes created some deeply satisfying warmth and soon her feet felt alive.  
“Miss Boggs, welcome back to the land of the living.” It was a female voice that surprised her out of her search for warmth.  
“Do not worry, you will be getting the warmth that you need.” The voice cooed and someone tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes focused on the hand, following it up to an arm and then to a face. It was a woman, old, but not older than 50.

“Wha-t?”  
“Soldier, take care of your nurse. Make sure she is well.”  
Dorothy heard some shuffling and then felt a warm – almost too warm – hand on her back. An arm lifted under her legs and she felt her skirt ride up.  
She wanted to pull it down, but she was too frozen. The warm hand, now arm, thawed at the ice that seemed to cover her skin. 

She groaned lightly and then felt movement. It lulled her to sleep and soon she was unconscious again. 

-

When Dorothy opened her eyes again, she was not cold anymore. She felt warm and protected and safe. She was cradled in someone’s arms, her head on someone’s shoulder. Warm and safe.  
She sighed and shuffled closer to the source of the warmth. The person she was lying on stiffened, but almost instantly relaxed.

The hand on her back moved lightly against her back almost to slightly to realize, slowly stroking her back as if to coax her back to sleep. And sleep she did.

-

“The Asset has grown protective of the nurse. He broke a guard’s spine because he got to close.”  
“Mhhh, perfect. The files detailed the exact path this was supposed to go down, but the Asset has accelerated the process himself. Nothing to worry about. He has seen her enough times even when she was frozen, he feels familiar. And even when we wipe him, she will be a fixed point in his mind.”  
“As long as we have her, he will do all we need. And soon we can start the breeding.”  
“There is no rush to that. It is only the fail safe if the serum cannot be replicated.”  
“One way or the other we’ll get our super soldier team.”


End file.
